


Partners

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Flashbacks, Kissing, Knives, M/M, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handpickedhappiness was the 2nd place winner of my fanfic giveaway. She requested pre-canon Lolix, with an explanation as to why they couldn't return to civilian life as well as introspection to their characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harmlessthings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmlessthings/gifts).



Scared. Cautious. Sympathetic. Violent. Mechanical. Disciplined.

Locus fieldstripped the pistol he had picked up to ensure it was clean and in good working order, adding it to his arsenal of weapons at his disposal. The scrape of metal against sharpening stone ground into his ears from across the room, and Locus considered turning off his headset to his helmet so he wouldn’t have to listen to it. Felix slid the stone over the blade again and again, having shed his gloves to better test the cold metal against the fleshy pad of his thumb. Felix smiled, setting the one knife down and picking up the set of throwing knives that he kept in his tactical kit for when he needed a better ranged attack. One of the pirates appeared behind them and Felix threw the knife, the blade embedded in the monitor behind her.

“Sirs, we are coming up on the planet. Chorus, they call it. You should take a look.” She didn’t even flinch when the knife flew past her shoulder, having grown used to flying objects when she went in to speak to Locus and Felix.

“Her. I like her.” Felix got up to slink around the pirate, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. He pulled her close once he took the knife out of the monitor and she didn’t move from her position. “Anytime any one of the other pirates comes in and I throw a knife at them, they flinch or jump or piss themselves and it’s so… pathetic. You though.” He pressed the blade of the knife against the body suit under her armor by her neck. “You though. You’re not afraid of me, are you?” She didn’t move.

“No, Sir.” A moment passed.

“Haha! Good! I was afraid I wouldn’t make any friends in our ranks. You’re free to go!” Felix unwinds his hands from her shoulders and she stepped from the room, moving a little faster than she would have otherwise.

Felix looked at the door after she leaves then turned to Locus. “Do you think she would scream more when I fillet her if I fucked her first?”

“Enough.” Locus rolled his eyes.

“Spoilsport. Besides, I have my eyes on other prizes. I just wanted to see what your reaction would be.” The smile Felix gave off and radiated out of his helmet. Locus could feel it and the pirate that just left their briefing room shuddered when she felt it.

\---

 _What can your military do for you?_ Felix scoffed at the poster and passed it by. _Historically, nothing._ Felix’s hand clapped over his arm where he had the emblem for the UNSC tattooed into his skin. It had been years since he had the piece done, but the more recent years when his squad had suffered heavy losses, so heavy that everyone but he and Locus were gone, had hit him harder than he would admit to anyone. It was easy to cover though. A maniacal grin here, a throwing knife there. It was easy not to deal with any kind of crippling doubt when he went out of his way to tell himself that he is the best best each and every day. It was easy to forget when he sought the power that urged him to dig your blade deep into his skin, separating the ink of the UNSC tattoo to remove himself with the association of being controlled by that organization. He started as military as a way to have meaning. He left it because of how little meaning it meant in the grand scheme of things. Soldiers weren’t respected and admired like he thought when he was a child, shattering pieces of the façade that kept him continuing. Soldiers weren’t excused from pain. Locus may have felt it when each of their squad had died, but for him, it proved easier to forget they existed. It was easy to tell himself that they got in his way. It was easy to push away feelings of inadequacy. They didn’t exist. Being inadequate was something that losers felt.

“I am a winner.” A pirate perked up as he heard Felix’s affirmation when he passed.

“Sir?” The pirate stopped, unaccustomed to that kind of outburst from Felix.

“Nothing. Keep walking.” He rarely slipped like that and the churn of embarrassment in his gut stirred for a moment. “Actually no, come with me. I have something to show you.”

The cracks in the armor didn’t suit him and he had to find a way to ensure that no one else saw them. Locus made sense. Locus had programming. Locus was made this way. He was Felix. He always acted; reaction never even entered his mind as a possibility for him. He had to be one step ahead, thinking before they did, anticipating. That trait had kept him alive so far and anticipation wasn’t going to fail him now.

Deep breath in, deep breath out. The seconds he spent analyzing this weren’t even noticed as the pirate slowly walked with him. Felix’s continued ability to keep several thoughts ahead of anyone with him made him better than them. He could kill them if they got in his way and ultimately, that’s what helped---no, that’s what set him apart from the rest of them. That made him better. The blood staining his knife that he cleaned off that night made him feel better about the moments of slip up. Explaining away a loss of a pirate became so much easier when he didn’t view them any more than pawns in his grand scheme. _Soon._

_\---_

“We only have a few minutes.” Locus dropped his helmet when Felix kissed him again, pressed to the door behind him. Felix kissed him more often now. Locus couldn’t figure out if it was because Felix needed to be in control of something, but that need, the passion that he poured into his lips, making him taste every ounce of lust that Felix tried to feed him with each touch. Locus never felt used by the force that Felix’s lips crashed into his, the roughness from his teeth when he got a little too excited, or the messiness of their saliva mixing because Felix couldn’t get enough. Felix told him so, each time he pushed him into one of the broom closets on the tactical frigate they were traveling on. It wasn’t the kissing, or the eventual sex that left the two of them panting and sweaty and sticky that Locus looked forward to each time Felix came to him, but that feeling of being wanted, useful, necessary. He did as he was told when Felix had him strip down, get on his knees, bend over. It didn’t much matter what happened in those closets, in their bunks, or the dimly lit corners of hallways that were rarely traveled. Locus felt needed. Felix felt satisfied.

Locus snapped back from his thoughts when Felix mouth his the skin of his neck, his fingers tugging at the body suit.

“We don’t have time for that, Felix,” Locus rasped out as Felix peeled the bodysuit off his neck and bit at the hickies that had finally begun to fade from days prior. Locus groaned and arched into his touch, his gloved hands gripping at the short hair at the base of Felix’s neck. “Fuck, Felix.” A flash of teeth and Felix went back to work, marking Locus in case anyone felt the need to try to claim what was his, had been his, and would continue to be his for quite some time to follow. Felix licked his lips when he pulled away.

“I could swear I tasted blood that time.” He smoothed his tongue over the bit and marked skin, earning a groan from low in Locus’ throat.

“You would be into that.” Locus rolled the bodysuit back up over his neck, wincing as the tender flesh was covered.

“You’re just frustrated we don’t have time for me to make you moan out like you want to.” Felix pressed his backside against Locus’ codpiece, grinding back into him. Locus gripped his hips, rutting against him to feel some pressure under his armor to relieve some of the ache that Felix had built up in him.

“Enough. We have a job to do. You can distract me later.” Locus felt the need to pull it back in, to get back to work no matter how badly he wanted to press Felix against the wall and fuck him out right there.

“Oh stop acting like you hate it. You know you want to fuck me.” Felix turns back around to kiss him roughly, sliding his tongue into Locus’ mouth without warning and claim him in a way that made Locus remember the days early in the war when they first started this coupling. “Or better yet, I could fuck you tonight and turn you into a whimpering puddle that doesn’t know how to do anything but whisper my name and beg for more.” Felix licked Locus’ ear, biting his lobe when he saw how frustrated Locus appeared to be. “Would you like me to gather up all that _control_ you have worked so hard to attain and throw it out the window so you can let it go and be mine tonight?”

“Yes.”

\---

_“Felix, I knew we would have to kill, but what the fuck just happened?” Locus stared intently at the floor once they made it back to his bunk, the commanding officer’s words still ringing loudly in his ears._

_“Your guess is as good as mine. We came in. We took it out. We left. Case fucking closed. Why are you so bothered by this? It was your choice to keep it alive as long as we did. It just would have been better if Michaels made it out alive. No, you wanted to talk to it. Fortify yourself. We’re going to see worse than this.” Felix clapped his hand on Locus’ back. Locus tried to shake it off, make it leave. Instead, he stood up and pulled Felix close. Felix didn’t question the motion, but he just stood there._

_“Is this all we are? How do we go back to our lives from before with all this blood on our hands?” Locus blankly stared past Felix’s shoulders, slowly releasing his hold._

_“We don’t. Get a grip.”_

Locus stared at the ceiling, Felix softly snoring next to him. He didn’t so much dream anymore as he relived pieces of his past that refused to leave him be. The aftermath of that day still haunted in a way that he hadn’t been able to shake despite the years that had passed since then. Felix’s words, telling him that they wouldn’t ever move past it, hit him hardest, reminding him that they were one step closer to being the monsters like the ones they had slain on that day. Locus sucked in a deep breath, trying to get his heartbeat under control after such thoughts penetrated his mind. Felix turned over, draping his arm across Locus’ chest. They ship still hadn’t landed on Chorus, instead taking its time to interrupt transmissions to find the best means of tearing the planet to pieces for their employer. Locus set one of his best analysts on the task, then moved on to monitoring the best means of attack once they were planetside. He tried to think of tactics, something objective to clear his head, but Felix’s steady breathing mixed with the hum of the ship and the resurfaced memories wouldn’t let him calm down just yet. _Just wait for it to pass. You’re better than this. You’re a soldier. You shouldn’t have to deal with these emotions._ Locus instead ran his fingers through Felix’s hair, still a little disgusted with him for shaving the mohawk back in, sculpting designs in the shorter length of hair on the side, almost a zigzag pattern of sorts. He shook his head at the orange highlighting, remembering his protests to Felix that it just made him more noticeable if they had an out of armor mission.

 _“Since when do you care about my safety?”_ Locus could still feel the ghost of Felix’s lips against his after he asked the question. Locus closed his eyes, remembering.

_“I care because we’re all the other has now. Now that the squad’s gone…” Locus trailed off, motioning to the door they had just shut to add more privacy._

_“What about them? Did you think we would walk away from the military life? There’s so much power to take hold of and I can’t even think of giving that up for the sake of going back to civilian life. You may have had a rush of idealism or something when everything was still ‘normal’ but look at it, Locus. The fact that you have adopted the name of your armor as your own name should be enough to tell you have we aren’t normal and that we are going to die out here, one way or the other.” Felix’s tone softened when he noticed Locus looked down and away from him at the realization. His gloved hand reached for where the visor would be if Locus had a visible one. “You’re right though. We’re partners. Until one or both of us goes down.”_

Locus opened his eyes, shocked he remembered that first of all things. They were about to start one of their bigger heists and all he could think about was the reason why he was here. He should have died a dozen times over by now, but he had managed to be one step ahead, while another fell in line to take the fall to death behind him. Even after all of the injuries they had sustained, from gunshots to impairment, Locus found himself astonished at the idea of the two of them possibly being able to pull this off. He just had to be perfect. He had Felix and no matter how crazy he drove him, it was all for show. If he didn’t play it up, if they didn’t sell their story right, they would likely be easily found out.

Unable to sleep at this point, Locus turned over, unlocking his datapad to open up the briefing the pair had received a week before on their departure to Chorus in the first place. Sparsely populated, like most planets this far away from the core planets, able to sustain life, resources, all the things their employer had contracted them to acquire while they very carefully set up the plan to set the civil war into motion. _Doesn’t matter how you do it; just get it done._ _The smile that had spread across Felix’s face as they read the briefing made him roll his eyes, knowing that Felix would up the theatrics for the sake of crushing those on his “side” for the sake of knowing he played them as hard as he could. Locus remembered as Felix explained between kisses one of the variants to his master plan for the planet, quickly shedding his armor._

_“Why are you stripping this time?” Locus cocks his head, waiting before he proceeded._

_“Did you see our payout when we finish this?” Felix stroked himself as he sauntered toward Locus, biting his lip. “Do you know how many people I can manipulate and twist and execute? It may not get you hot, but,” he growled low in his throat, “I want you to fuck me, right now.”_

Locus snapped back out of the memory from the few days prior. He looked down, wrapping his hand around his shaft, stroking lazily.

“Dammit, Felix.”

\---

“We are ready to send pods to Chorus. Our travel has brought us close enough to the planet to reach the surface. Be ready to send off in ten minutes.” The pilot assured everyone aboard that this would be their last stop and had been making announcements to ensure nothing was left behind before heading back to Control headquarters. Locus and Felix command authority in the hall, ensuring that each of their men are ready to go. Locus puts together a small team of elite soldiers, whereas Felix has plans to mostly go it alone and survive on his charm. The two of them stop outside Felix’s bunk for a moment, sharing a silent look then head inside. The pair unclasps their helmets, readying for one more talk before heading planet side and not seeing one another for a while.

“Hey, I know this is a big operation, but I---” Felix didn’t get a chance to finish before Locus grabbed him by the sides of the face, pulling him close to kiss him hungrily. Felix opened his mouth, inviting Locus in, their tongues curling together. When it broke, each of them panted a bit, Locus pressing his forehead to Felix’s. “As I was saying, we may not sees each other for a while. But you know what, we’re going to finish this job and walk away with more money than we know what to do with. Am I right?” Felix stared into Locus almost black eyes. “What are you doing?”

“Remembering this. Just, don’t let that mouth get you into trouble okay? I know you have the ability to charm the pants off of people, but just don’t make me take home your half of the cut too.” Locus let go of him, taking a step back. He took in a deep breath and grabbed his helmet, securing it into place and ensuring that he was ready for when the pods were set to board in a few minutes.

“Hey Locus?” Felix snapped his helmet into place finally and looked over at him, checking his tactical case for this extra knives. Locus looked up. “Just remember, you’re a soldier. You will do this. You will make it out alive and we will move on to our next job.”

“Hey Felix,” Locus said with a nod, “Just remember you’re a smart ass and you can talk your way out of anything. You will stay safe. You will kill anyone who gets in your way, quietly.”

“Good talk. Let’s go massacre a planet.”

 


End file.
